Living With Zone-Tan
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Male OC x Futa Zone-Tan Two high school students meet an interesting woman named Zone-Tan which may lead them into an odd new way of living.


**This story was requested by UzukiB. The credit story idea and OC "Josh Kresnick" goes to him.**

It was 2 p.m. the hallways were filled to the brim with students walking and/or running to their respective classes. The high school was known for having a particularly large amount of students enrolled after all. It was all a bit overwhelming for a certain student currently struggling to open his jammed locker.

The student had brown hair, hasel colored eyes and was very small in stature. As a matter of fact his hourglass body shape depicted the physique of a girl. So trying to force open his thoroughly jammed locked proved to be a demanding task he had to put up with daily. The accursed metal contraption has caused the poor boy to be late on several occasions, but he was far too shy to ask passerby students for help.

Thankfully he had a lucky break today as he was able to rip open the locker much sooner than usual. Now all he had to do was gather the contents he needed for his final class of the day and he could go to the comfort of his home that he longed for. Still, with how suddenly he opened the locker, there was plenty of supplies he didn't need scattered across the floor. When he gathered the things he actually needed, he started cleaning the mess of his unwanted materials. As he did so, he felt as though he was being watched. When he looked up, he noticed a rather busty girl with long black hair staring at him with emerald colored eyes and her arms crossed rather confidently.

"Nailah…?" The boy spoke, curious to know what the girl was planning.

"I thought I told you to get a new locker Josh. This thing is killing you." She said with fairly smug look on her face. However she knelt down and began helping Josh collect his school equipment right afterwards as well.

"That wouldn't matter. Almost ALL the lockers here are broken…I'll just stick with what I've got…" Josh replied, placing a few textbooks into the locker.

"Then ask for a GOOD locker. You're such a good student here that I doubt they'd say no to you." She crammed the rest of the books in the locker in an unorganized fashion.

Josh tried squirmed a bit at seeing her do that to his books. He knew they go through a lot of punishment thanks to his locker as it is.

"Please be more careful with those next time…"

"Next time we're just gonna get you a new damn locker!" She replied with a sunny smile on her face. "Now hurry up or we're gonna be late again."

Josh felt Nailah grab him by the wrist and begin pulling him down the hallway towards the class. It was nothing he wasn't used to by now since she'd been looking after him ever since their childhood together. Ever since they met, it was Nalah that would speak up for Josh and protect him from anyone that meant him harm. It would be Nalah's worst nightmare to have her closest friend be harassed by some "crazy sex crazed maniac" as she'd put it. Yet as overprotective and blunt Nailah tends to be, Josh appreciates her company and values her friendship.

As Nailah practically dragged Josh through the hallway they made it to their class just barely on time. They were scheduled to attend the same History class at the end of the day. Their history teacher was very strict and assigned a large variety of highly diffucult work. This made most students in his classes just copy answers off one another or just use google as a reference for everything. Josh and Nalah sat down in their respective seats, Nalah close to the front and Josh close to the back as they waited for the hardest class of the day to start.

The class was completely silent in fear that the teacher may assign extra work if he entered the class while it was too loud. But soon whispers began to travel across the room all asking about where their instructor was. After roughly 10 minutes after class should have started there was still no sign of him. Josh took this opportunity to read on of his comics he kept stashed in his bag incase he finished his work early.

Finally a middle aged man wearing a full suit and tie walked into the class looking directly at his watch as he entered the room. When he reached the front of the class he returned his hands to his side and adressed his students.

"Good evening class…I'm afraid something has come up recently in the middle of the day and I was forced to call in a substitute to fill in for me while I was gone for the day."

Most of the students cheered and applauded the news which made the teacher groan a bit.

"Quiet down, quiet down class. Don't get used to me leaving you hooligans by your lonesome, this little inconvenience of mine won't happen again. So you will treat my replacement for the day with same respect you would give to me."

"Pfft, yeah right…" one of the students sitting next to Josh said under his breath.

Everyone knew the substitutes always get rolled over by the class they're meant to watch over in this school. None of the work would ever get done and the class wouldn't bother to stop talking unless they just felt like it.

The history teacher stood silently in front of the class for a minute, tapping his foot. He glanced at his watch again and began to mutter under his breath. "Where is that woman? She was right behind me a second ago!"

And after another moment of odd silence a woman slowly strutted into the the class wearing a peculiar skull imprinted purple sweater with black leggings and boots. As she walked in, she was preoccupied with her phone in hand which made her appear as if she was another carefree student at school.

"Ms. Zone-Tan…please try to pay attention to the class while I am gone. They have an entire packet and essay they need to fill out on the industrial revolution." The man said with a moan of despair from the class quickly following his statement afterwards.

"Oh don't worry, I'll keep the children on task. You should hurry home to your little situation." She ensured him.

The teacher cleared his throat."Yes well…you'll find the packets and the roll call sheet on my desk. Have a nice day." He left a sour inflection on his last statement.

The instructor left the class room and Zone-Tan quickly surveyed the classroom. "Greetings my little…minors…" she said "My name is Ms. Zone-Tan and I'll be watching over you until your teacher gets back. I don't really care if you finish your work or not but just don't be too loud…or do anything dumb."

Roughly half of the class mentally discarded their assignment upon hearing her say that. Next all Zone-Tan needed to do was check off the roll sheet and nobody could prove she didn't do her job. She went over to the teacher's desk and retrieved the list.

"I'm gonna get this roll call over with." She cleared her throat.

"Marcus?" She called. A clean and civilized boy from the front of the class responds. "Present!"

"Ronald?" A boy who was about to doze off, quickly woke himself up to respond. "Here."

"Amber?" Zone-Tan looked around the class not really hearing anyone answer her. Although another boy in class raised his hand and pointed to a group of 3 girls caught up in their own conversation. She smiled and politely marked Amber as absent.

"Josh?" A delicate hand is raised with a voice that spoke just barely loud enough to be noticed. "P-present."

Zone-Tan was a bit stunned from how the boy looked. The curves in his body and the way he raised his hand and called to her. It was far too cute for her to overlook. As a matter of fact she stared at the boy for a minute or two with a blank expression on her face and Josh began to squirm in his seat because of it. He was afraid that he may have angered the substitute teacher and tried to not make eye contact with her, lest he make things any worse.

"Uuuhhh excuse me…?"

Zone-Tan shook her head a bit and awoke from her trance to see Nailah raising her hand.

"Are you…ok?" Asked in a tone that sounded more condescending than concerned.

"Yup." The substitute replied as she decided to mark the rest of the students present and walked back to her desk

Nailah gave the woman a sideways glance and then looked back at Josh to see he was beginning to relax again. Nailah began to wonder as to why their substitute came to such an awkward pause, but she didn't care too much since they didn't have to work on that accursed history essay.

Meanwhile the enigmatic substitute was busy with her own personal assignment. She decided to log into the teacher's home room computer and access the student database to find a clear picture of the new cutie that has been so graciously delivered to her. She managed to find his picture day image and nearly squealed with from his sheer adorableness. Thanks to her origional job's schedule getting a bit hectic recently, poor Zone-Tan hadn't found the time found the time for any "fun time" in a while. But after getting a closer look at her high school student, she saw a wonderful opportunity to make up for it. Sure there was a bit of a difference in age but that wasn't an issue…to her anyways.

Class went on for a few minutes ordinarily and Josh was effectively completing his essay when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt as though he was being watched again. Most of the students in class were busy talking and the rest were on their phones or maybe reading. However when he turned his head back to the teacher's desk, he met eyes with his substitute teacher...

Josh quickly turned his attention back to his worksheet. But he could sense the gaze of her sharp blue eyes from afar. As awkward as he felt…there was definitely some attractiveness to her that he hadn't taken note of before. Yet there was also an air about her that unsettled him. Nailah noticed his discomfort once again as after she saw his head dart around the classroom so she decided to walk over and speak to him.

"What's the matter? Think someone's cheating off your work or something?"

The boy looked up to see Nalah standing over him.

"Ah well…Ms. Zone-Tan was…uh…" he didn't want to make Nailah mad at Zone-Tan by saying she was staring at him. Knowing how protective she can tend to be, he tried to conjure up a reason for her to be looking at him. But it was too late. Nailah was already eyeing the purple haired woman who went back to typing away on the desk computer.

"Look don't worry about it. I'll just settle things with her myself." Nalah said, puffing out her chest.

"Please don't get yourself in trouble! Y-you know how gets when we make a substitute mad!"

"Don't sweat it. I got this." And with that Nailah made her way past all the other students over to Zone-Tan while Josh sunk into his own seat out of concern for his boisterous friend. All he could do now is hope she doesn't try to pound the innocent woman's face in. Nailah didn't look like it but she was actually known around the school for being the toughest tomboy around. She'd made it blatantly clear that she had no problem with fighting anyone who wronged her or one of her friends. And although she's only gotten into a fist fight with a teacher once, Josh has always been worried she'd get herself expelled from school by doing it again.

While Zone-Tan was going about her business she noticed Nailah heading towards her. She was in no mood to answer any history questions for the assignment so she hoped whatever this confrontation was about would be resolved quickly.

"How may I help you?" Zone-Tan said in a polite tone.

"Yeah. Did you do anything to that little guy over there?" Nailah said, pointing to Josh while his face was buried into his desk. He knew there was no way this could end well.

"No. Anything else?"

"Look, don't bullshit me ok? He's acting all terrified right now cuz of you so just tell me what you did."

Zone-Tan glanced back at Josh then looked back at Nailah. "I haven't stood within two feet of the kid since I got here. So you can go sit down now."

Nalah wasn't upset at first. But the way the substitute was smugly trying to shoo her away was quickly getting on Nalah's nerves. She frowned a bit and blinked a few times before speaking again. "I'm JUST trying to figure out why my friend is so scared of you. So just tell me what you did already..."

"Stop talking to me like I'm another one of you children. Right now I'm your teacher and I have better things to do than bother with any of you right now. So go sit down like I told you so, before you make yourself regret it." She spoke without raising her voice or indicating any hint of anger. She couldn't care any less about the situation and she made that clear with the tone in her voice.

Nalah was beginning to glare at Zone-Tan. The substitute didn't even look in Nalah's direction. All Zone-Tan did was look at that accursed computer screen while she told her off. It was all making Nailah begin to seethe with rage.

"You little…" Nalah growled and pulled the computer monitor away from between the two of them. Just as swiftly as she yanked it away, Nalah's eyes widened at the sight of a picture of Josh and a copy of his schedule from the school website pulled up on the screen. Nailah felt like she popped a blood vessel from her rage rising so dramatically and instinctively yanked the moniter even further away from the desk. "You freak! Why the fuck are you looking at all of his information like that?!"

The entire class was silent. After seeing their fellow student's outburst, they were certain on what was going to happen next.

"Damn…looks like they're about to go at it…."

"Ah well. A cat fight could liven things up a bit." Two boys whispered to one another while Nalah was staring down at Zone-Tan.

Zone-Tan was astounded to see just how angry she was getting. This…less than appealing interaction with the student made her question once again if the payment from this extra job was even worth it anymore. Nevertheless, there was a problem within the classroom she was assigned to so she had to come up with a way to resolve it peacefully.

The substitute folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Look, this is your last chance. Either you go over to your seat, sit down and act like you still have common sense or I'll just have security come get you."

Nalah scoffed. "Fine! Whatever! I'll just tell principle that you're a creep and make sure you never come back here again!"

Zone-Tan rolled her eyes and rose from her chair. She opened the classroom door and poked her head out. "Mr. Leeemmmyyy~? Could you please escort this girl out of my class?"

With that, Zone-Tan came back into the room and gestured towards the exit waiting for Nailah to make her leave. Nalah stifled her urges to just outright fight the substitute and walked out of the door. However, as soon as she left the room the class could hear her scream from outside.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" After that, all that could be heard was muffled screams and grunts briefly before silence once again.

Everyone in the class wore fearful expressions while Zone-Tan comfortably slipped back into her desk. The rest of the students all began working on their packets diligently. Even the ones who were slacking off at first began doing their work in order to avoid whatever ill fate had befallen Nailah.

Josh had no idea Nailah's talk with the substitute could end like THAT. He expected her to be suspended at the worst. But it sounded like she was attacked by an alien slime monster out in the hallway or something. He knew he had to go see if she was ok but he had to think of a way to do that without looking suspicious.

Josh raised his hand until Zone-Tan eventually noticed him

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Can I use the restroom?" This would be a simple but effective solution if it worked.

Zone-Tan had a hunch he was just gonna go check on his lady friend. If that was the case, then perhaps she had an opportunity on her hands.

A sly smirk crept along her face. "Of course. Just don't take too long." She said.

Josh trembled from the way she said that, but he was certain all he needed to worry about was finding Nailah. He stood up and exited the classroom in a brisk pace. As soon as he entered the hallway he saw an odd trail of slime across the tiled floor. It was starting to look like there really WAS a slime monster that attacked Nalah. Knowing that only made following the trail more frightening, but he knew if he were the one in danger, she'd rush in to rescue him without any concern for her own safety. So off he went, hunting down whatever this creature was responsible his friend being taken away.

The trail led him past several classrooms, down the stairs and into a basketball gym. When Josh set foot on the court there was still more slime that eventually led to the other exit of it. Growing more irritated than afraid, he continued on his path until he suddenly felt something slam into his head without any warning and force him to lose stumble backwards.

Josh rubbed his head and saw a basketball bouncing away from him. Someone must have thrown it at him…and soon he looked up to see who must have done it. "Aye, Kresnik! I thought you knew how to catch those."

It was a boy who was much larger than Josh, wearing a hoodie as a shirt with cargo shorts. Josh forgot he was usually in the gym during class hours. He never really felt like doing work and the teachers never felt like making him do it. Whoever his parents were didn't bother checking to see how he was doing in school so he took that as an opportunity to do whatever he pleases in school. And something that actively pleased him was screwing with poor Josh.

"I-I don't play sports Carlos…" Josh stuttered while rubbing the pain away on his head.

"Well you sure look like you know how to handle balls." Carlos chuckled. "By the way, where'd your body guard bitch go?"

Josh didn't say anything. He just avoided eye contact with the larger boy and began walking to the exit of the gym. Carlos quickly walked forth and blocked Josh's path and folded his arms.

"I asked you a fucking question kresnik."

"D-didnt you see what made the slime trail in here…?! Don't you want to figure out what…." He trailed off into silence when he saw Carlos was in no way interested in what he was suggesting.

"I don't know what made that slime and I don't give a shit. What I DO know is that without anyone protecting you, you're nothing but a waste of breath. So…" Carlos frowned while he thought of ways he could take advantage of the rather helpless looking boy.

"Gimme your money and I'll let ya off the hook easy this time."

"I don't have any money on me…" Josh said quietly.

"Yeah?" Carlos stepped forward and shoved Josh.

Josh fell off his feet and when he tried to get back up Carlos snatched his collar and yanked him up before Josh could even stand back up. He's never gotten this far with bullying Josh before with Nailah always around him.

"Empty your pockets." He threatened.

Josh tried to pry Carlos' hand away from his shirt but he was hardly making a dent in his ironclad grip. He felt so useless being unable to protect himself, it almost brought the boy to tears, but he knew he couldn't show anymore weakness. Carlos was surprised that he was resisting this much, but he wanted to make an impression on Josh to make sure he feared him. Having smaller kids do whatever he wanted out of fear was pretty convenient at times after all.

Carlos tightened his grip even further and brought up his other fist. "You asked for it."

Josh knew what was about to happen and shut his eyes to brace himself for the worst. However, he heard the familiar sound of a basketball colliding with someone else's head. Carlos released his grip on and Josh fell to the floor and when he sat up, he saw Ms. Zone-Tan who had her arms held out in a fashion that would suggest she was the one who threw it.

"Woops. Sorry about that." She said. And began walking forth to the taller high school "Why don't we make a deal? You walk out of this gym without saying a word and I don't embarrass you in front of our little cutie here." She said, glancing at Josh.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Jesus Christ! Another goddamn bitch to fight your battles Kresnik." He groaned excessively which made Zone-Tan cringe a bit. "Listen I don't know what the hell this guy is doing to make you chicks revolve around him like this but you ain't gonna stop me from gettin' even with him."

"What do you need to get even with him for? Did you find out your dick is smaller than his or something? I'll bet you're used to that disappointment by now." Zone-Tan said.

"Hell no! That kid probably doesn't even have a dick! You need to take your old saggy ass home before you get yourself hurt!" Carlos said, practically yelling at the woman.

"Threatening a superior at school are we? There's a special place for children you ya know? Maybe a small time out is in order?

"What did you say?!"

Zone-Tan felt as though she'd been through this situation before earlier today. Only the student she was currently talking too seemed to have even less of a brain than the first one that confronted her. Frankly it was getting harder not to put those kids their proper place, but she knew that she had to hold back a bit on high school students in order to maintain her image. Beating up teenagers wouldn't make her look too good in her real job at ZTV News.

"I won't bother repeating myself. If you couldn't understand what I just said then it's no wonder you avoid your classes by staying in an empty basketball gym alone like some homeless reject."

Carlos was fuming with anger now. There was no telling what he'd do next. Zone-Tan noticed this and decided now would be a good time to end the argument if possible.

"Now go run along. I'm tired of looking at you already." She had hoped he wouldn't actually be dumb enough to pick a fight with her. And yet somehow…he managed to impress her.

Carlos lunged at Zone-Tan and launched the hardest right hook as as possibly could. She quickly ducked under it and stepped behind him, evading the assault cleanly as Carlos almost fell straight on his face from losing his balance after missing the punch. He whipped his head around and tried the same thing again but Zone-Tan effortlessly caught the his fist in her hand. She was tempted to do a number of things to Carlos but once again, she had an image to keep. So she came up with another idea…

Zone-Tan's eye color shifted to an alarming yellow from their usual calm blue tone and her pupils morphed into a threatening slitted form, Like a feral animal ready to attack. Even her voice became deeper and more threatening, it even sounded like she had two voices as she spoke now, one of them sounding completely demonic.

" **You made one big mistake...** " Zone-Tan said as four dark tentacles began to emerge from her back. " **Since you don't wanna just fuck off already, I'm about to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight. Then we'll see who the bitch really is**."

Carlos was completely overcome with fear. There was no telling what that woman really was at this point. He could only follow his instincts and run as far and as hard as he could away from Zone-Tan, who simply watched him scurry away from the gym. After he was gone Zone-Tan returned herself to her normal state within a few seconds. She saw that Josh was still in the gym even though he did look startled from what he just saw.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked. This was the closest to compassionate she sounded all day.

Josh was as still as a statue for a few seconds but eventually began nodding quickly and thanked his mysterious savior.

"Th-thanks for w-what you did for me. Ms. Zone-Tan. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"It's the least I could do for my little pupil." She said. Zone-Tan took another look at the boy. He looked so very delectable to her, it was finally time to take what she had come for in this basketball court.

"Although…coming here did force me to have to stop watching the rest of the class. Had you just went to the restroom like you said you would, none of this would have ever happened…" she continued.

"Oh…I-I'm so sorry. Its just that I really wanted to see if my friend Nailah-"

"She's fine! I mean…Mr. Lemmy is taking GOOD care of her. So you should be more worried about what your punishment is going to be instead of worrying about her."

Josh didn't know exactly if he should trust Zone-Tan or not. He didn't like having to lie to her but Nailah was dragged away from the class trying to scream earlier, he had to see what was wrong. The substitute may have saved him from Carlos but she was still basically responsible for his friend's disappearance. Josh decided that he'd simply comply with the substitute's punishment so he could quickly go back to searching for Nailah afterwards.

"I…I understand. Whatever my punishment is I'll accept it r-respectively."

Zone-Tan's malicious smirk returned once again. "Good boy…follow me…" She only needed to keep herself composed a bit longer. She began leading him out of the gym and into the hallway once again. Josh was preparing himself to get it over with. He understood wholeheartedly that what he did was un-honest and wrong. For betraying Ms. Zone-Tan's trust he was willing to suffer the consequences.

Soon the two treaded into a faculty restroom in the school. One without any stalls and only one toilet, it was personalized a bit more for teachers. As soon as the two entered Zone-Tan locked the door and approached the small boy.

"My punishment is gonna be in here…?"

"It sure is…" She replied. Zone-Tan ran her fingers up the smooth skin of her legs and dropped the tight pants and g-strap she was wearing to the ground.

"W-wait! Why are d-d-did you do that?!"

"Oh be quiet. You want this as much as I do. I could tell with how much you kept looking at me during class."

Josh was flabbergasted at what was happening right now. Any thoughts of going this far with the bewitching substitute teacher he had would have just been fantasies at most. He had to admit this thought did arouse him but now that the situation presented itself, Josh didn't exactly know how accept it. He stood there idle, attempting to avoid eye contact with Zone-Tan. He even felt blood rushing to his cheeks out of embarrasment and…blood rushed to a much more explicit area as well…

The woman chuckled and lifted her sweater to reveal her hardening prick, reaching 8 inches in length in a few seconds.

Josh began to choke on his own words. "You're…you've got a…"

"I have a dick. That isn't the most surprising thing about me you've learned about me is it?" She said while guiding his hand towards her length.

"We're going to have a little fun here. And then we'll have a talk about something."

"Talk about what-" Josh was cut off by a swift kiss from Zone-Tan. Her tongue quickly invaded his mouth and she practically took the breath out of his lungs. He soon melted into the embrace of her arms and her soft yet demanding lips. As soon as they broke away from one another, Zone-Tan crashed her cock into the smaller boy's midsection.

She stared to slowly dry-hump him as she removed his clothes.

"M-Ms. Zone-Tan…" he moaned while he felt her hands traveling all over his body.

"Just call me Zone-Tan from now on." She murmured, slipped off Josh's pants and quickly bent him over the wall.

"Hmm, you sure don't disappoint." She said as she slapped his round ass before gently pushing her cock into him.

Judging from how tight the boy was she could safely assume Josh was likely a virgin (no surprise there ) so she intended to start off slow. However Zone-Tan knew she would find it difficult to suppress her urges for long. She'd been waiting all day to finally get a piece of this boy and she wasn't going to walk back out of that bathroom until she had proper satisfaction.

"Get your shirt off." She said as she quickly removed her own sweater. All that remained were her dark leggings and heeled boots.

The boy followed orders and managed to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. He felt her pull him towards her body as she continued to pound his ass, he felt her warm, flawless skin and petite breasts press against his back. Somehow he could even sense an air of pure lust emanating from the woman making love to him. All Josh felt he needed to do was standby as she had her way with him.

Soon Zone-Tan couldn't help herself anymore. She started thrusting harder and faster, soon railing his ass so hard one could hear her meat colliding with him from outside of the bathroom.

Zone-Tan was losing herself to her own pleasure. Her breath became heavy, she began grunting a bit as he plowed her student.

"F-Fuck…fuck!" She unloaded several powerful strings of cum into the boy.

Josh fell to his knees, leaning on the wall again to try and catch his breath. After a few seconds he looked at his mistress who appeared to have even more energy than when they began.

Zone-Tan regained her fierce yellow eyes and somehow her hard on grew to an even larger size than before. She went from 8 to an amazing 13 inches. Josh felt his heart skip a beat. With her additional length and the euphoric look she wore on her face, he knew this punishment hardly even started.

" **Look at what you did to me... I'm like a god damn dog in heat**."

The woman pushed the boy into the ground with the heel of her boot. She heard yet another feminine moan that just made her heart flutter. It was just too charming for Zone-Tan to contain herself. She'd make sure this wouldn't be the last time she ravaged him like this. Zone-Tan then removed her boot and kneeled down and grabbed a fist full of his hair and once again summoned her tentacles to explore her victim's body.

Josh could feel her extra appendages wriggle into his mouth and seize every crevasse and corner of his body, tightly carressing everything they touched. The substitute could never forget to give an occasional tentacle rape to her partners every now and then. She knew there was no reason to have sex on just a regular human's level all the time.

"Mmmmph!" The boy tried to speak but all that could be heard was muffled gibberish thanks to the large tentacle practically filling his entire throat. It was amusing for Zone-Tan to see him squirm under her influence like that. Later on John could feel his substitute pulling his hair to lead him towards her crotch. Josh was met with the woman's towering rod, still dripping a bit of semen from previous ejaculation.

Zone-Tan began to speak again in her eerie two-toned voice. "Well? What are you waiting for? Give me a taste."

One of her tentacles left the boy's mouth so that he could fulfill her request. He slowly gripped her cock and rubbed the excess cum remaining on it to use as a slick lubricant to jack her off. While doing this Josh also began to use his tounge to deeply lick the tip of her prick. The strong salty taste of her cum was something he enjoyed as well even though it was hard to focus on with all of Zone-Tan's tentacles still aggressively slithering over his body.

The substitute was so pleased with his unexpected technique that she nearly howled from the sensation. The movement of his tongue made it hard for Zone-Tan to even stay still while Josh worshiped her. Soon she instinctively began to pull his head into her crotch and started moving her hips forward to accelerate the pleasure even further. Zone-Tan's massive rod was now plunging down Joshes throat as she thrusted.

With this much going on so quickly it would only be a matter of time before Zone-Tan climaxed again and eventually she pulled her dick away from Josh and used her tentacles to grip the boy's ankles and wrists and holster him up against the wall front first as Zone-Tan slowly walked towards him from behind. Josh could feel the substitute's breath on his neck, she steadily licked the back of his shoulder and traveled up to his neck. It felt as though her tounge was even longer than regular when she used it to lather almost his entire neck.

"I hope you're ready…" Zone-Tan murmured in a low tone. She gripped Josh's hips and placed her extended cock his ass once again. She was already beginning to pound him just as hard as before only now her dick was almost too big for the boy to ever handle. Josh felt his own body press against the wall against the force of his substitute. Despite the sheer display in force he felt an extreme amount of pleasure from her. He was being fucked so hard everything was a daze. Any intimidation that Josh initially felt from Zone-Tan had quickly faded away. Now the student merely felt like he was in a euphoric dream that he never wanted to end.

She was so deep within him with every thrust that he could feel her cock even begin to twitch. He knew what was about to come next and he was more than welcome to receiving more of his substitute's seed. Zone-Tan's tounge hung from her mouth, she slowed her movement down to where her last thrusts were long and hard as they lead to her final ejaculation.

" **Aaaahhh~! YES**!" Zone-Tan roared, spewing her love into Josh all over again, completely emptying her dick and finally reaching the satisfaction she longed for ever since she set foot in the school.

The two of them panted from exhaustion, basking in the afterglow of the experience. Zone-Tan let Josh back down to his feet just before she retracted her extra appendages. Josh quickly leaned back into the wall and sunk to the floor so he could sit down as he rested. Zone-Tan was dazed after coming down from her own high. She was standing over her own student, covered in her own seed. She sofly chuckled at feeling of dominance she had over the boy.

"You ok?" She asked, kneeling down until she was eye level with him.

He nodded slowly. His eyes clouded, not even looking at Zone-Tan due to how how tired he was. The substitute lost track of time and wasn't sure exactly how long they'd been held up on that bathroom so she decided it was time to wrap things up. The two of them had to get dressed and hurry back to the classroom, hopefully before the school day ended.

Zone-Tan reached for Josh's shirt to hand it back to him. He finally found the energy to stand up and take his top back, however Zone-Tan noticed there was some of her essence left on the wall where Josh was leaning against. She stopped him from putting his shirt on and turned him around to see that her one of her ejaculations must have been rather poorly aimed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to clean your back up before you go back out there." She stated.

"Oh...well the paper towels are right over there if you…" Suddenly he felt something long and moist lathering his back. Josh couldn't stop himself from twitching from this, he was just too sensitive to these sorts of things. Nevertheless, Josh patiently waited until Zone-Tan was done doing whatever she was doing back there.

"Mmm…so that's what I taste like." She said with a sultry tone in her voice.

Josh was astonished. She was licking his back. He thought it was another one of those tentacles of hers wiping his back off. Just how long could she make her tounge anyways? Suddenly Zone-Tan pulled his shirt down over his head and let Josh fit his arms through the shirt himself and then she tossed him his pants as well before she gethered her own clothes. The two got fully dressed, cleaned off any more evidence that may have been left on the walls and then Zone-Tan peaked out the bathroom door to see if anyone was around in the hallway. She didn't want anyone seeing them leave the bathroom at the same time, thankfully there was no one in sight.

The two exited the bathroom and began walking on the path back to their classroom.

"That was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." Zone-Tan said.

"A-again? Really?" He sounded excited to hear her say that. He figured that experience was going to be a one time thing.

"Are you sure that's ok…? I mean I know you probably have better things t-to do than…hang around me…"

"Oh don't worry about that. I actually like you kiddo. Besides, I should probably keep in close contact with you from now on."

Josh was glad to hear her say she liked him. But he was confused about the way she said she should keep in "close contact" with him. It sounded like she was making it up to be a responsibility. He looked up at Zone-Tan quizzically. "Should we keep in contact…in case anyone finds out about what we did?"

"No, I'm saying that because you're probably pregnant."

That answer completely stumped the small teen. That was the absolute last reason he was expecting to come out of his substitute teacher. He understood she was no ordinary person, that was obvious. But he didn't think about how that could effect his own body and even if he did, the possibility of him getting pregnant wouldn't have crossed his mind even if she did have a dick. He was still a man after all.

Zone-Tan could see Josh was probably freaking out internally from hearing this. She wanted to laugh, but she tried to be sincere about this instead.

"Relax, Everything's gonna be fine. Like I said, I'll be around if you need me and if those teenage hormones of yours go crazy from puberty or you can't calm down because of those moodswings pregnant women always get…"

She leaned in close to Josh and whispered seductively. "I'll fuck you all you want to calm you down."

Josh felt himself almost get hard again just from hearing her say that. He slowly nodded in agreement with the woman, eager to grow more intimate with the mysteious woman who had fucked his brains out earlier. He was still nervous about being pregnant but maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all if she was willing to support him on this. Zone-Tan knew that he'd see things her way on this. She knew he was going to be too addicted to her after what happened in that bathroom to deny her. Zone-Tan also knew that she could be a bit shallow at times but she wasn't heartless. She was willing to raise their child with Josh one step at time.

Actually she was quite eager to see how their child would turn out, seeing as Zone-Tan was having a kid with the most adorable boy she'd ever laid her eyes on. Their kid might be better looking than the both of them…and Zone-Tan was open to teaching him or her all the perverted and twisted things she knew…

Just before the duo made it back to the classroom Josh's eyes opened as wide as they could muster before entering.

"Wait, I forgot! Where's Nailah?!" He panicked.

Zone-Tan casually pointed at the door. "She's already made it back from her trip."

"Huh?" Josh turned and peeked through the window to see his friend sitting in her desk with her face down. Her hair looked like it was matted back to her head with due to sweat accumulating in it and the back of her shirt looked to be saoked as well. It looked like she might have even fallen asleep with how still she was being.

"Oh thank goodness she's ok. Did Mr. Lemmy make her tired or something…?"

"You could say that. But Before you go back inside there, I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

The bell rung through the halls of the school and marked the end of the last period. It didn't take long at all for the everyone to rush out of their classrooms and head to their respective hang out area's or extra curricular activities before the went home for the day. Nailah and Josh met up and gathered their supplies so they could go outside and sit down on a bench on a sidewalk near the parkinglot to hang out and talk like they usually do.

Nailah was appeared to be glad to see Josh again, almost as if she'd gone through some major ordeal to get back to her classroom in one piece. But it was all over with now and she had someone to talk to in order to get her mind off of what happened.

"You sure you're ok Nailah? You seem so stiff…" He said, looking concerned for her.

"Stop asking me that. I'm obviously, perfectly fine…ACK!" She gaged a bit and covered her mouth at the end of her statement. An odd aftertaste has resurfaced in her mouth for some reason. She close her eyes for a moment and suppressed her urge to vomit in order to continue the conversation.

"Anyways...what about you? The way you're squirming makes it look like it's hard for you to sit down." She pointed out.

"Oh! uh…" He looked away from Nailah for a moment, clearly disturbed by the question. "Nothing just…somebody accidently…uh…knocked me down when they were running through the halls. I landed on my butt…hard." There was no way he could reveal to her what Zone-Tan did to him. He knew she'd just find her and march straight up to her to start a fight again. Only he was more worried about what Zone-Tan would do Nailah in self-defense…

"Oh really…? I bet I know who did that." She muttered.

Josh shrunk in his seat a bit, afraid she'd already cracked the code as to what was going on.

"Must of been that asshole Carlos. I got so caught up with ' ' that I wasn't there to see it…ugh. Whatever, it doesn't look like he actually tried to hurt you this time so I'll let him off easy this time."

Josh sighed in relief. Crisis successfully averted. Well…almost…there was one last thing he had to tell her before he could relax.

"By the way…Ms. Zone-Tan offered me a job."

"Seriously? You know she's probably some pervert right? Remember when she was looking at your class schedule?"

"Actually she was did that to see if she could find the appropriate work hours for me to abide by in the job. Apparently she was impressed with my grade point average being the highest in our class and wanted to see if I was interested."

Nailah groaned. She wanted to believe what he was telling her was true but something about that woman just didn't sit right with Nailah.

"What job was she talking about?"

"Its gonna start a in a few months from now. She said I could be an intern at the ZTV News Station."

Nailah snorted. "Bullshit! You've got the best grades and all she's offering is an internship?"

"W-well I'm still really young and I d-don't really have much job experience…with…anything yet. But she said if I play my cards right I could move up to being a webmaster or producer for ZTV instead!"

That sounded more promising to Nailah. She didn't want to admit it but this actually sounded like a good opportunity. She was just trying her best to look out after her shy, and perhaps a bit frail friend. Yet if he had already had a solid plan for a place to work for a living before he even made it to college, she figured it was worth investing in.

"Fine, fine…I guess it's a good idea." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Also she's offering me a place to live after the rest of our senior year…"

"Is that so…?" She groaned again.

"…I'll be living…with her…"

"WHAT?! Oh HELL no! No way! You can't live with that whore you hear me?! She was shouting so loudly plenty of nearby students were watching her rant from afar.

"S-s-she said if it's gonna bother you then y-you could live with us t-too…"

"….what?…" she replied with her teeth gritted tightly in anger.

"You have to pay rent though…" Josh squeaked. Bracing for her to chew him out for even suggesting the idea of such a thing.

Nailah remained silent for a moment. It was hard for her, but stopped herself from exploding into a whirlwind of blind rage. She started weighing her options. Debating with herself on whether or not this could work. She liked the idea of living with Josh but…Zone-Tan was a different story. However…there WAS a chance Nailah could convince Zone-Tan to offer her a job at ZTV News as like she did for Josh. And she couldn't be completely bad person if she gave Josh an opportunity like that in the first place…

"Fine…I'll live with her. I'll even get a job at that ZTV Station or whatever. But I'm gonna make sure she doesn't even fucking touch you. Understood!?

It was a little late to try and prevent that from happening but Josh just nodded and decided he'd mention his possible pregnancy to her another day. For now Josh and Nailah were would just have to prepare to start a new lifestyle...with Zone-Tan.


End file.
